My Heart
by Rubianto
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta dari pemuda yang bersifat selalu dingin dengan gadis yang mempunyai sifat sangat pemalu? "A-ada a-apa?"/"Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam masa lalunya."/"Ti-tidak mungkin!"/"Itu benar, Hinata."/"Na-Naruto-Kun!" Warning: summary Abal, jelek, OOC, OOT, AU, Rate M dll
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Notification :

"lalalalal" = Perkataan yang diucapkan secara langsung (tanda petik double)

'lalalalal' = Perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate = T+ atau M (Gore, Lemon dll)

Pair = NaruHina

Warning

- Yang merasa masih kecil dilarang baca

- Abal

- AU

- Jelek

- Typo

- OOC

- OOT

- DLL

* * *

**My Heart**

**...**

'Hah, sudah masuk lagi ya?' pertanyaan bosan yang lemparkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin inilah nasib seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang tidak mempunyai banyak teman atau memiliki teman yang selalu saja berbuat keributan.

"DOOR" teriak seseorang dengan surai soft ping miliknya. Suara yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga siapa saja jika jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan telinga.

"eh?!" hanya ekspresi itu saja yang dapat ditunjukan oleh Hinata.

"Kamu sedang apa Hinata?" tanya gadis yang satu dengan surai blonde miliknya.

"Memang kamu gak bosan hanya berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah?" tanya gadis dengan surai ping-nya.

"Eh?!. B-bukan itu I-Ino-Chan, S-sakura-Chan." jawab Hinata gugup karena ditanya bertubi-tubi.

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanya gadis blonde atau Ino.

"A-aku hanya s-sedang senang saja." jawab Hinata asal.

"Hah?!. Senang bagaimana?!" tanya Sakura

"Eh?! B-bukannya k-kalau kita masuk s-sekolah, k-kita bisa belajar dan bisa b-bertemu dengan teman k-kita lagi?" jawab Hinata untuk meluruskan.

"Benar juga sih, yasudah ayo kita masuk. Aku harap, nanti aku bisa sekelas dengan Sai-Kun lagi." harap Ino.

"Mana mungkin Ino-Baka. Bukan kah kau sudah tau bahwa kita di kelas 2-A, sedangkan Sai di kelas 2-B?! Jadi hanya orang Baka yang berharap seperti itu." kata Sakura

"Tapi bisa saja aku sekelas dengan Sai-Kun lagi jika Kami-Sama berkehendak." bantah Ino. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya tekekeh pelan menanggapi temannya.

Memang hati Hinata kali ini sedang senang. Bagaimana tidak senang kalau pemuda yang dicintai Hinata saat ini sekelas lagi dengan Hinata?! Memang sejak tadi Hinata merasakan detak jantung milik nya terus berdetak dengan cepat, karena terus memikirkan pemuda impiannya itu. Senyumnya sedikit mumudar. 'Namun, kenapa harus ada dia?!'

"Jika kau mau kena hukuman dari Anko-Sensei, jangan beranjak dari tempat itu Hinata-Chan!" seru mereka berdua dengan kekehan setelah meninggalkan Hinata dengan lamunannya. Setelah mendengar kata Anko-Sensei dan namanya, Hinata buru-buru pergi dari tempat lamunannya dengan cara berlari.

Namun sayang, karena terlalu terburu-buru dan ceroboh (tak melihat sekelilingnya), Hinata tersandung batu yang entah datang dari mana. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya saja supaya saat jatuh dia tidak melihat tubuh nya tersungkur keatas tanah.

"Ah?!" pekik Hinata saat ingin tersungkur ke tanah. 'Grebb' Saat tubuh Hinata hampir berinteraksi dengan tanah, ada tangan kekar dengan kulit berwarna tan menahan tubuh Hinata supaya tidak berinteraksi dengan tanah yg memang berdebu. Dan saat itu juga Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, 'Mengapa badanku belum menyentuh tanah?! Tangan siapa yang ada di perut dan bahuku?!'

Karena penasaran, Hinata pun membuka kelopak matanya.

"Heh?!" pekik Hinata saat melihat tangan berwarna tan.

"N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun?!" Wajah Hinata serasa panas tak tertahan, jantungnya memompa darah secepat-cepatnya, tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar, kepalanya serasa ada yang memukul bertubi-tubi. Dan mungkin rasanya sekarang hinata ingin pingsan, namun Hinata menahannya sebisa mungkin saat kedua bola mata shaphire bertemu dengan kedua bola mata amethyst milik hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya khawatir Karin sekaligus menghancurkan lamunan Hinata.

"T-Tidak a-apa-apa K-Karin-Chan." jawab Hinata dengan susah payah dan berusaha bangun dari dekapan sang pemuda.

"A-ar-arigatô N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun." ucap Hinata gugup. Hanya dibalas pandangan kosong oleh sang pemuda yg tadi menolongnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Memang sedikit kecewa ketika tidak ada satu kosa kata-pun keluar dari mulut sang pujaan hati untuk membalas perkataan atau ucapan 'terima kasih' dari Hinata.

"Tadi kau kenapa Hinata sampai bisa hampir jatuh ke tanah?!" tanya Karin secara detail.

"T-tadi aku tersandung oleh batu yg ada disana." jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk dimana tempat dia terjatuh.

"Memang kamu tidak lihat kalau ada batu disana?!" tanya Karin dengan wajah 'poker face'-nya.

"Ya kalau aku lihat, aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh Karin-Chan." jawab Hinata dengan polosnya dan tetap berusaha rileks setelah kejadian yg tadi menerpanya.

"Ow iya ya. Yasudah, ayo kita masuk kelas. Sepertinya pelajaran Anko-Sensei akan segera dimulai." seru Karin sambil melihat jam tangan merah miliknya.

Ternyata keheningan bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Akhirnya setelah keheningan membuat kedua gadis tersebut merasa jengkel, Karin-pun mulai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hinata, apakah kamu suka dengan Naruto?!" tanya karin untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

"M-me-memang a-ada apa K-Karin-Chan m-menanyakan hal te-tersebut?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Bukankah kalau ada seseorang bertanya harus dijawab?! Bukan ditanya balikkan!" kali ini Karin merasa jengkel karena Hinata balik bertanya. "Ee...! I-iy-ya...!" jawab Hinata dengan rona merah yang telihat jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Hahahahahhhh...! Hinata, Hinata. Ternyata memang benar perkiraanku selama ini..! Yeeeaah..!" tawa lepas Karin setelah merasa perkiraannya selama ini tidak meleset.

"Eh?! D-dan bukankah K-Karin-Chan suka dengan Lee-Kun?!" tebak Hinata dan entah mengapa tepat sasaran.

Karin hanya diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Memang benar Karin suka dengan Rock Lee, namun dia masih belum bisa melupakan mantannya yang bernama Suigetsu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Karin menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan kata 'ya'. Dan jangan lupa semburat merah yg menghampiri wajah dari Karin karena pertanyaan itu sangat tepat sasaran. Tak terasa percakapan yg sangat penting (bagi Hinata) mengantarkan mereka di depan pintu kelas.

Namun, di dalam sudah ada Kakashi. 'Bagaimana ini?! Bukankah sekarang pelajaran Anko-Sensei' Batin Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menggigit jari saja. Sedangkan Karin hanya menunggu Hinata untuk tenang.

"Kau sudah selesai Hinata?" tanya Karin dingin. "Kalau sudah, ayo kita masuk!"

"E-eh?!" pekik Hinata kaget.

"A-ayo K-Karin-Chan" Tak lama Hinata dan Karin akan masuk, ada seseorang anyg memangil mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Hinata-Chan, Karin-Chan!" sontak membuat dua gadis yang tadinya sudah berada di depan pintu kelas menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"L-LE-LEE-K..." pekik Karin namun...

"Ada apa Lee-Kun?" potong Hinata.

"Tunggu aku. Kita sekelas bukan?" tanya Lee.

"Iya. Yasudah ayo kita masuk." ajak Hinata kemudian beranjak membuka pintu kelas. Namun kegiatan Hinata terhenti saat dia melihat Karin belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Karin-Chan!" panggil Hinata yang membuat lamunan Karin buyar. "Ada apa Karin-Chan?!"

"T-tidak-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." sanggah Karin dengan nada gugup. "Ayo kita masuk." ajak Karin.

Lee dan Hinata hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanda setuju mereka.

'Tok... Tok... Tok...' suara ketukan pintu.

"Ohayo minna~" teriak Lee dan sekaligus dapat bonus jitakan dari Kiba yang baru saja datang dari toilet.

"Berisik 'Alis Tebal' Baka." bentak Kiba yang tak kalah kerasnya dari Lee.

"YANG BERISIK KALIAN BERDUA 'BAKA'... !" teriak semua orang yang ada dikelas kecuali Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Gaara.

"Eh?! Kami?!" ucap Kiba dan Lee Sambil menunjuk dirinya masing-masing dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Hinata dengan Karin hanya terkekeh pelan karena melihat tingkah-laku kedua temannya itu.

"Hah..." kakashi menghela nafasnya "Kalian bertiga Hinata, Karin, dan Lee, duduk dibangku yang masih kosong. Sedangkan kau, Kiba. Duduk ketempatmu kembali." perintah Kakashi.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei" ucap mereka bersama serta menuju kebangku masing-masing.

Hinata melihat kesekelilingnya ternyata Sai memang sekelas kembali dengan mereka bertiga (Hinata, Sakura, Ino) dan tengah duduk dengan Ino. Jangan ditanya tentang keadaan sakura. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di samping Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona. Tergambar seulas senyum ada di bibir Hinata. Tak lama seulas senyum itu sirna setelah melihat pujaan hatinya sedang duduk dengan Shion.

'Tok... Tok... Tok...' suara ketukan pintu kembali menggema.

"Apa lagi?!" gumam Kakashi yg mulai kesal. "Masuk!"

"Maaf Kakashi karena telah menggagu kegiatanmu." ucap kepala sekolah tersebut yang bernama Tsunade.

"Eh..?! T-tidak apa-apa Tsunade-Sama. M-memangnya ada keperluan apa Tsunade-Sama datang kekelas ini?" tanya Kakashi bingung dan tentunya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini..!" jawab Tsunade sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Hmm..! Baiklah kalau begitu Tsunade-Sama. Dan, mengapa anda tidak menyuruh asisten anda saja untuk memberikan ini kepada saya Tsunade-Sama?!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat situasi kelas saat jam seperti ini." jawab Tsunade dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-Sama." ucap Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hmm...!" balas Tsunade kemudian keluar kelas.

"Baik semua. Ternyata tempat duduk kalian sudah diatur oleh Tsunade-Sama. Jadi, setuju tidak setuju, kalian harus tetap mengikuti perintah Tsunade-Sama."

"APA?!" Teriak semua berbarengan yang ada dikelas kecuali mereka berenam. (lagi)

"Sasami tidak setuju Sensei!" triak Sasami.

"Saya juga tidak setuju!" sambung murid yang lain.

"Saya juga Sensei!" sambung murid yang lain lagi.

"INTINYA, KAMI TIDAK SETUJU SENSEI...!" teriak semua orang yang ada dikelas kecuali mereka berenam. (dan lagi)

"Mendokusei.." gumam Shikamaru karena telah diganggu jam tidurnya.

"Hah..! Mau bagaimana lagi?! Ini perintah dari Tsunade-Sama..!" jawab Kakashi pasrah.

"Bagaimana ini Hinata?!" tanya Karin bingung.

"Aku juga t-tidak tau Karin-Chan." jawab Hinata kepada teman sebangkunya. "Kita berdoa saja pada Kami-Sama, semoga kita diberi yang terbaik oleh-Nya."

"Kali ini akan Sensei baca dengan cepat. Jadi, dengar baik- baik. Sasami dengan Hayate! Sasuke dengan Sakura! Kiba dengan Shion! Sai dengan Ino! Gaara dengan Matsuri! Shikamaru dengan temari! Lee dengan Karin! Naruto dengan Hinata! Bla...! Bla...! Bla...! Bla...! Baik semua langsung pindah keposisi kalian masing-masing"

"HAH...?!" pekik semua orang yang ada dikelas kecuali mereka berenam. (lagi dan lagi)

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan di cerita ini. Saya tidak meminta banyak bagi para pembaca, saya hanya meminta kepada pembaca untuk me-review cerita saya supaya menjadi yang lebih baik

Terima Kasih

_**Rubianto**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**~oOo~**

..."Baik semua. Ternyata tempat duduk kalian sudah diatur oleh Tsunade-Sama. Jadi, setuju tidak setuju, kalian harus tetap mengikuti perintah Tsunade-Sama."

"APA?!" Teriak semua berbarengan yg ada dikelas kecuali mereka berenam. (lagi)...

**~oOo~**

Notification :

"lalalalal" = Perkataan yang diucapkan secara langsung (tanda petik double)

'lalalalal' = Perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate = T+ atau M (Gore, Lemon dll)

Pair = NaruHina

Warning

- Yang merasa masih kecil dilarang baca

- Abal

- AU

- Jelek

- Typo

- OOC

- OOT

- DLL

* * *

**My Heart**

**...**

"Sasami tidak setuju Sensei!" triak Sasami.

"Saya juga tidak setuju!" sambung murid yg lain.

"Saya juga Sensei!" sambung murid yg lain lagi.

"INTINYA, KAMI TIDAK SETUJU SENSEI...!" teriak semua orang yg ada dikelas kecuali mereka berenam. (dan lagi)

"Mendokusei.." gumam Shikamaru karena telah diganggu jam tidurnya.

"Hah..! Mau bagaimana lagi?! Ini perintah dari Tsunade-Sama..!" jawab Kakashi pasrah.

"Bagaimana ini Hinata?!" tanya Karin bingung.

"Aku juga t-tidak tau Karin-Chan." jawab Hinata kepada teman sebangkunya. "Kita berdoa saja pada Kami-Sama, semoga kita diberi yg terbaik oleh-Nya."

"Kali ini akan Sensei baca dengan cepat. Jadi, dengar baik- baik. Sasami dengan Hayate! Sasuke dengan Sakura! Kiba dengan Shion! Sai dengan Ino! Gaara dengan Matsuri! Shikamaru dengan temari! Lee dengan Karin! Naruto dengan Hinata! Bla...! Bla...! Bla...! Bla...! Baik semua langsung pindah keposisi kalian masing-masing"

"HAH...?!" pekik semua orang yg ada dikelas kecuali mereka berenam. (lagi dan lagi)

"A-apakah i-ini m-mimpi?!" gumam Hinata kaget.

"Ini bukan mimpi Hinata." jawab Karin dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hei, Hinata. Cepat pindah..! Ini tempat ku bukan?" ucap Lee yg membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Eh?! I-iya Lee-Kun." jawab Hinata kaget. "A-aku ketempatku dulu ya Karin-Chan.."

Hinata mulai menghampiri meja Naruto dengan jantung yg berdebar sangat kencang dan tak beraturan. Wajah Hinata pun kini terasa panas, keringat dingin mulai muncul di kening Hinata. Jika boleh meminta pada Kami-Sama, saat ini Hinata ingin diambil kesadarannya dan terjatuh di pangkuan Naruto. Ayolah, tak mungkin Kami-Sama akan mengabulkannya. Karena Kami-Sama punya jalan lain untuk Hinata..

"O-oh-ohayou N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun..?!" ucap Hinata gugup.

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri wajah Hinata. Saat itu juga wajahnya Hinata merah semerah-merahnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti memompa darah. Mata Hinata membulat sebulat-bulatnya.

CUP

Satu kecupan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Hinata. Serasa bermimpi, namun bukan mimpi biasa. Jika ini mimpi, mungkin inilah mimpi yg paling indah bagi Hinata. Dan dia juga tak akan pernah meminta kepada Kami-Sama untuk dibangunkan dari mimipi ini.

"Eh?! N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun?!" sontak Hinata kaget apa telah dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Namun tidak bagi Naruto. Sang pemberi kecupan tersebut langsung bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Untuk mengalih keterkejutannya yg tadi, Hinata segera duduk disamping kanan Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata mengeluarkan buku baru yg kosong untuk segera mengikuti pelajaran yg akan dimulai setelah sesi tanya jawab wali kelas.

Sesi tanya jawab telah selesai. Kesimpulan dari sesi tanya jawab adalah terpilihnya ketua kelas dan staf-stafnya, pelajaran untuk kelas 2-A, kegiatan kerja kelompok, dll. Dan inilah susunan kepemimpinan di kelas 2-A. Yg menjadi ketua kelas Shikamaru, wakil ketua Temari, bendahara Sakura dan Ino, sekretaris Karin dan shion. Stafnya antara lain, kesehatan Sasami dan Kojiro, kebersihan Naruto dan Hinata, keterampilan Gaara dan Lee, dll.

Selesai dengan jam sesi tanya jawab bukan merupakan kesempatan bagus bagi Hinata untuk lepas dari perhatian Naruto. Bahkan, dari jam sesi tanya jawab, hingga jam terakhir akan berakhir, Naruto tetap saja memandangi Hinata. Serasa dipandangi oleh lelaki yg berada disampingnya, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah Naruto berada.

Yg benar saja, dari tadi memag benar Naruto memperhatikan Hinata. Sekilas mata saphier biru bertemu dengan mata amnesthy.

"A-ada a-apa N-Na-Naruto-Kun?!" tanya Hinata yg langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Yg ditanya hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun. Saat ini mungkin wajah Hinata sudah memerah karena terus diperhatikan oleh Naruto dari tadi. Saat itu Hinata tak tau lagi apa yg harus dilakukan. Ingin kabur, mana bisa. Sedangkan saat ini Hinata seperti mati rasa. Serasa kaki, tangan dan lainnya, tak bisa digerakkan sedikit pun.

'O-oh K-Ka-Kami-Sama...' walupun di dalam hati, Hinata pun masih saja berbicara terbata. '...t-tolong a-aku!'.

"Naruto! Bisakah kamu menjawab soal di depan?!" perintah Anko yg melihat naruto tidak fokus terhadap pelajaran yg sedang berlangsung.

Sekejab Naruto langsung menghadap depan dan berdiri. Diliriknya Hinata melalui ekor mata yg sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Langsung saja Naruto menuju depan kelas dengan gaya dinginnya yg membuat semua perempuan disana semakin menggemari Naruto sebagai idola di SHS Konohagakure. Ya, memang Naruto merupakan salah seorang yg menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Bahkan Naruto juga mempunyai teman yg notabennya adalah idola di sekolahnya. Di antaranya ada Sasuke (teman masa kecil Naruto), Gaara (teman Naruto pada saat di desa Sunagakure), Sai (teman terdekat kedua Naruto).

Sesampainya di depan papan tulis, naruto mengambil spidol di tempatnya dan langsung menulis jawaban di papan tulis. Semua tercengang setelah Naruto menjawab soal dari Anko kurang dari satu menit. Padahal soal yg diberi Anko merupakan soal yg susah bahkan sangat susah jika tidak dipelajari dengan teliti.

"Hah...!" Anko hanya mendesah melihat semua muridnya melihat naruto dengan tatapan kagum. "Baiklah Naruto, kembalilah ketempatmu. Baik anak-anak, kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini sampai jam pelajaran berakhir".

"BAIK SENSEI!" seru semua berbarengan yg ada dikelas kecuali mereka berlima dan Anko.

Naruto langsung kembali ketempatnya dan duduknya. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto memandangi Hinata lagi. Masih dengan perasaan yg bercampur aduk antara senang dan gelisah dari tadi dipandangi oleh Naruto, Hinata memberanikan diri lagi untuk bertanya.

"N-Na-Naruto-Kun, a-ada a-apa d-dari t-tadi m-memandangiku t-te-tet-terus?!" tanya Hinata gugup dan sangat gugup.

Sekali lagi Naruto melakukan hal yg akan bisa membuat Hinata pingsan ditempat, membuat wajahnya memerah yaitu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri wajah Hinata. Hinata tak tau lagi apa yg harus dilakukan jika sudah begini. Yg dia bisa lakukan hanya lah berdoa pada Kami-Sama supaya tak akan terjadi hal yg tidak diinginkan.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, Hinata-Chan".

Suara bariton yg terdengar oleh Hinata adalah suara yg sangat asing di dengar oleh sang pendengar itu sendiri. Suara yg mungkin akan membuat semua orang akan bartanya-tanya 'suara siapakah itu?!'.

'Blush'

Wajah Hinata pun sangat merah dari yg sebelumnya. Saat itu juga Hinata membelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya akan suara yg sangat berat akan menyapa gendang telinganya. Suara yg sungguh terdengar sangat asing di telinganya, tak ada dalam kamus pendengarannya, tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Hinata akan mendengarkan suara bariton itu.

'B-benarkah i-itu suara N-Naruto-Kun?!' pertanyaa itu saja yg dapat Hinata pikirkan dalam benaknya.

"A-ar-arigatô N-Na-Naruto-Kun." ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

Namun ada perasaan yg mengganjal di dalam hati Hinata walaupun dia sudah di puji oleh Naruto. 'Apakah Naruto-Kun sudah punya kekasih?! Apakah Shion-Chan kekasih Naruto-Kun?!' hanya pemikiran itu yg terus berdengung dalam pinkiran Hinata.

'Greb'

Tiba-tiba tangan Hinata digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Eh?!" pekik Hinata yg mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

Saat ini Hinata merasakan wajahnya lebih panas dari yg tadi. Namun tangan nya kali ini serasa 'hangat', walaupun hanya genggaman tangan dari sang pujaan hati. Mungkin ini adalah suatu keajaiban yg telah datang pada dirinya, mungkin saja ini juga pertanda bahwa dia di izinkan oleh Kami-Sama supaya lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Hinata berharap ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat...

"Ehemm" . . .

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N :

Okeh ketemu lagi dengan Author yg tidak tampan, tidak tinggi, tidak kekar. Saya sengaja untuk update chapter 2 dipercepat, karena saya akan tidak buka dumay sekitar 2 mingguan. Saya gak mau ngomong banyak (kan diketik), cuma cukup me-review fic sederhana saya supaya menjadi yg lebih baik.

* * *

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

**UchiSaki Hasa:**  
Disini, Naruto itu sifatnya dingin ya? _**iya dong**_  
Ini Fic cinta segitiga antara Hinata-Naruto-Shion ya? _**sebenarnya bukan segitiga, Shion mendekati Naruto karena ada maunya**_  
Kapan Chapter keduanya di publish? _**11 Mei**_

Gomen kalau banyak nanya :D _**tak apa, malu bertanya sesat dijalan**_

**NE**_**  
**_wah nih cerita nya keren author,ak suka naruto ny yg pendiam n cool gtu,jrang2 kan ad fict yg naruto ny kyk gni  
mhon di lanjutin y author _**makasih ya, dan untuk dilanjutin t**__**enang aja, ini dilanjutin**_

dan terima kasih kepada :

UchiSaki Hasa, , NE, Itanatsu, june25, nanaleo099,Pain Tendou

Terima Kasih

_**Rubianto**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**~oOo~**

...Saat ini Hinata merasakan wajahnya lebih panas dari yg tadi. Namun tangan nya kali ini serasa 'hangat', walaupun hanya genggaman tangan dari sang pujaan hati. Mungkin ini adalah suatu keajaiban yg telah datang pada dirinya, mungkin saja ini juga pertanda bahwa dia di izinkan oleh Kami-Sama supaya lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya. Hinata berharap ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat...

"Ehemm"...

**~oOo~**

Notification :

"lalalalal" = Perkataan yang diucapkan secara langsung (tanda petik double)

'lalalalal' = Perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate = T+ atau M (Gore, Lemon dll)

Pair = NaruHina

Warning

- Yang merasa masih kecil dilarang baca

- Abal

- AU

- Jelek

- Typo

- OOC

- OOT

- DLL

* * *

**My Heart**

**...**

Seketika suara yg di buat-buat itu membuyarkan suasana hangat yg tercipta antara dua insan yg sedang jatuh cinta...

Tunggu..

'...dua insan yg sedang jatuh cinta...'. Ya, memang Naruto mencintai Hinata. Tapi sejak kapan?!

Flash Back

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan bersama Karin menuju sekolah. Tapi itu merupakan hal yg buruk, krena karin selalu saja mengoceh tentang Lee dan Suigetsu mana yg lebih hebat dalam suatu hal.

"...jika kau tau Naruto, aku sebenarnya masih sayang dengan Suigetsu, tapi sayangnya dia senang selingkuh. Sedangkan Lee-Kun di pasti lebih tampan, hebat dalam bela diri dan pastinya dia adalah yg terhebat diantara kalian ber-empat yg kata perempuan di sekolah merupakan idola di SHS Konohagakure. Tapi, si Gaara dan Sasuke ganteng juga sih..." Karin menggantung kalimatnya sambil mengambil nafas untuk memulai lagi. Naruto mempunyai firasat bahwa, akan terjadi hal yg sangat menyusahkan disini "...tetapi, Lee-Kun tetap tampan dibandingakan kalian ber-empat..."

Firasat Naruto memang benar akan terjadi hal yg sangat menyusahkan, namun ada firasat lain yg Naruto rasakan. Firasat ini sangat kuat. Entah ini firasat buruk atau yg lainnya. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ketika dia penasaran akan hal ini, Naruto mengacuhkan firasat ini. Naruto kemudian berhenti melangkah (tentunya sepupunya Karin tidak tahu, yg masih jalan menuju kelas) melihat sekeliling lingkungan sekolah supaya dia tahu apa yg sedang menjadi firasat buruknya ini.

Tanpa disangka Naruto melihat Hinata wanita yg sangat ia cintai sejak dulu namun dia tidak pernah mau untuk mengungkapkannya, Naruto lebih memilih memendam perasaannya ketimbang mengungkapkannya langsung di depan Hinata, wanita tercintanya.

Saat ini Naruto masih melihat Hinata yg berlari kecil. Garis lengkung di bibir menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Naruto melihat batu yg ukurannya sedikit besar berada di depan Hinata. Seketika Naruto melakukan hal yg tak mungkin ia sering lakukan, yaitu berlari. Naruto berlari menuju batu yg ada di depan Hinata. Dalam benaknya, Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'Apakah Hinata tidak melihat batu di depannya?!'

Naruto pun menambah kecepatannya karena Hinata tidak melihat batu yg ada di depannya.

Akankah aku dapat menjangkaunya?!' pikir Naruto dalam benaknya yg sedang kalut

"Ah?!" pekik Hinata saat jatuh

'Grebb'

Naruto dapat menjakau Hinata tepat sebelum jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Heh?!" pekik Hinata. "N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun?!"

Naruto Pov

'Oh Kami-Sama, mengapa dia saat ini cantik sekali?!' batinku kagum pada paras cantik Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya khawatir Karin sekaligus menghancurkan lamunanku.

'Ah, shit. Mengapa harus ada Karin disini?!' sesalku dalam hati.

"T-Tidak a-apa-apa K-Karin-Chan." jawab Hinata dengan susah payah dan berusaha bangun dari dekapanku.

"A-ar-arigatô N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun." ucap Hinata gugup ke arahku.

Hanya ku balas dengan pandangan kosong supaya aku tidak terlihat gugup pada Hinata. Langsung ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kelas karena kulihat Kakashi-Sensei sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Saat ini aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas untuk masuk kedalam.

"Naruto-Kun!" suara yg tak asing bagiku kembali terdengar setelah liburan pendek yg kurasakan.

'Cup'

Cium Shion di pipi kananku. "Ayo kita masuk Naruto-Kun!" seru gadis tadi yg bernama Shion di depan wajahku sambil menggandeng tanganku.

'Hah...! Mungkin ini salah satu firasat burukku...' batinku saat ku yakin parasit ini akan membuat hal gila bila berada dekat denganku.

Naruto Pov end

Flash Back end

Naruto langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya kembali datar. Kemudian Naruto memandang dengan tatapan datar kearah si-empunya suara tadi yg ternyata adalah Shion. Sedangkan Hinata menarik tangannya yg tadi dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, nanti maukah kau kekantin denganku?!" tanya Shion yg ternyata mengganggu kejadian tadi.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya membenamkan wajah yg sangat merah kebawah karena sudah ketahuan berpegangan tangan dengan orang yg jelas bukan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membeli minuman untuk makan saat jam istirahat nanti. Naruto-Kun maukan?!"

Masih dengan ekspresi yg tadi.

"Yasudah, nanti aku tunggu di depan kantin ya Naru...!"

"Shion, sedang apa kau di tempat Naruto dan Hinata?!" omel Anko

"Sedang meminjam pulpen Sensei!" dusta Shion.

"Kembali ketempat!"

"Baik Sensei."

"Hah...!" Anko menghela nafas atas tingkah laku Shion. "...anak satu itu!"

Hinata tak abis fikir mengapa Shion berani berdusta kepada Senseinya sendir?! "Hah..." Hinata menghela nafas untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

'Greb'

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata lagi, namun pandanganya sekarang kearah Hinata. Sudah berapa kali dua bola mata blue shapire bertemu dua boal mata amethyst. Hinata merasa bingung tentang sikap Naruro yg hari ini sungguh berubah. Tidak seperti Naruto yg Hinata kenal selama ini.

"N-Na-Naruto-K-Kun!"

Serasa dipanggil, Naruto menjawab "Hmm...!"

"S-sebenarnya a-ada a-apa N-Naruto-Kun?!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat. Itu saja sudah bisa membuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi. Kali ini Hinata yakin bahwa ada yg ingin disampaikan oleh Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mendekati telinga Hinata.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

"Eh?!" pekik Hinata. Setelah itu mata Hinata membulat, wajah Hinata memerah sampai ke bagian leher, telinga pun ikut memerah. Kepala Hinata serasa pusing. Rasanya saat ini Hinata ingin ...

'Brukk'

Naruto dapat menahan Hinata, tepat sebelum jatuh kelantai karena pingsan. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pucat milik Naruto.

"Sensei!" ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya. "Izin keruang Kesehatan!"

Lama semuanya yg ada di dalam kelas untuk mencerna suara itu.

"I-i-iya, si-silahkan..." Anko pun bingung mendengar suara berat yg tak pernah ia dengar selama ini.

Bukan hanya Anko saja, namun semua yg ada di dalam kelas, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sai. Walaupun mereka berdua teman dekat, namun Naruto tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Suasana dalam kelas sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Tapi tidak setelah Naruto keluar kelas dengan mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan gaya ala 'Bridal Style'...

"KYAAA...?!" teriak semua siswi.

"Apakah tadi suara Naruto-Kun. Kyaa, merdu sekali..."

"Naruto-Kun, jadikanlah aku kekasihmu."

"Tidak! Dia hanya milikku."

"Apa kau?! Naruto-Kun hanya boleh menjadi kekasihku!"

Itulah kejadian setelah Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata keluar dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Okeh semuanya..." lerai Anko, tapi masih saja berisik. "...SEMUANYA DIHARAP TENANG!"

Sekejap kelas itu menjadi tenang kembali.

'Hmm...! Kau sudah kembali Dobe?!' batin Sasuke karena Naruto sudah mau berbicara. Tak hanya Sasuke yg bahagia karena Naruto telah kembali mau berbicara, sama halnya seperti Sasuke, terbesit rasa bahagia di hati Gaara dan Sai karena Naruto sudah mau berbicara lagi.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N :

Hahahahahh (tertawa laknat), update lagi nih. Author lagi senang hati nih hari ini, soalnya Author sudah **LULUS UN **(**U**ji **N**yali). Buat para reader yg kebetulan(?) Lulus UN juga, Saya ucapin Selamat. Dan Saya mohon maaf kalo kurang panjang, hehehehh. Oh ya, gak usah banyak bacot (curhat) langsung aja ke sesi tanya jawab.

* * *

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

**ica**

Waah, seru ni ceritanya. Updatenya kapan nih? _**sekarang**_

** 22  
**

Kak Author tolong diupdate lemonnya kalo bisa diprediksi kapan ya soalnya ni Fict nya jarang banget saya suka sifat naruto yang pendiam dan cuek,cepetan diupdate ya _**hahahh, lemonnya masih lama, sekitar chapter 10 keatas, tapi nanti saya percepat**_

**UchiSaki Hasa**

Next.._** okeh**_

**JihanFitrina-chan  
**

Jujur saya sudah pernah baca fic ini, bahkan fic ini yang saya baca udah 4 chap ga tau 5 chap  
Apakah anda author yang sama? yang mem-publish ulang fic ini? _**memang benar fic ini sudah sampai chapter segitu, tetapi anda melihatnya dimana? kalo bisa kirim link-nya ya**_

**Blue-senpai  
**

lanjut aja chap selanjutnya _** okeh**_

**Vampire Uchiha  
**

Naruto OOC bgt ya . . _**iya**_  
Itu yg ngebuat ceritanya lebih mnarik. **_terima kasih_**  
jrang liat Naruto jd cool dan pendiem . . **_ sebenarnya ada banyak, gak ngeliat kali_**  
Tapi Hinata tetep sama . .  
Pokoknya cepetan update . . _** okeh**_  
jgn lama-lama ya . . **_ okeh_**

**nanaleo099**

Next _**okeh**_

** 34**

Kurang panjang :D **_ chapter depan akan saya usahakan_**

**namydacosta**

waaaaahhhh keren ceritanya, ngak nyangka naruto kayak sasuke gayanya hehehe hmmm update kilat ya author _**update kilat hmm... kelihatannya susah, tapi akan saya usahakan**_

**Pain Tendou  
**

Lanjut,, ada lemonnya gak? Khekhekhe _** pasti ada dong**_

**lichan**

narutonya bikin cool tapi ceria dong autornya... **_ saya usahakan_**

**tian**

next **_ okeh_**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu  
**

Oke lanjutkan **_ pasti_**

* * *

dan terima kasih kepada :

semua yg mereview (maaf, gak disebutin satu persatu) dan semua silent reader (maaf juga, gak disebutin satu persatu)

Terima Kasih

_**Rubianto**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~oOo~

...'Hmm...! Kau sudah kembali Dobe?!' batin Sasuke karena Naruto sudah mau berbicara. Tak hanya Sasuke yg bahagia karena Naruto telah kembali mau berbicara, sama halnya seperti Sasuke, terbesit rasa bahagia di hati Gaara dan Sai karena Naruto sudah mau berbicara lagi...

~oOo~

Notification :

"lalalalal" = Perkataan yang diucapkan secara langsung (tanda petik double)

'lalalalal' = Perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate = T+ atau M (Gore, Lemon dll)

Pair = NaruHina

Warning

- Yang merasa masih kecil dilarang baca

- Abal

- AU

- Jelek

- Typo

- OOC

- OOT

- DLL

* * *

**My Heart**

**...**

My Heart

Di sebuah ruangan yg serba berwarna putih, dengan bau yg khas dari ruangan tersebut yg sampai menembus pusat saraf. Di sebuah ranjang yg berukuran 3x1 meter, terbaring gadis berparas cantik yg mempunyai surai berwarna biru pekat atau indogo. Di sebelah kanan ranjang, terdapat pemuda bersurai kuning yg panjangnya hampir mencapai bahu sang empunya dan sedikit berantakan karena terus mengkhawatirkan gadis yg sangat ia sayangi, cintai dan kasihi.

'Nghhh...'

Dua bola mata amethyst sedikit terlihat ketika kedua kulit lembut bak kain sutra yg melindungi kedua matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Masih di keadaan linglung, Hinata membiasakan cahaya yg masuk di kedua matanya. Setelah terbiasa, Hinata merasakan tangan kanannya hangat. Karena penasaran apa yg terjadi dengan tangannya, kemudian Hinata melihat kearah kanan. Tak disangka oleh Hinata, ternyata yg memegang tangan kanannya ialah Naruto yg sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"N-Na-Naruto-Ku-Kun...!" cicit Hinata merasa kaget dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Hmm..! Ada apa Hinata-Chan?!" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ke-kenapa Na-Naruto-Kun be-berada disini?!"

"Karena aku yg mengantarmu." jawab Naruto.

Seketika wajah putih mulus Hinata terhias semburat berwarna merah padam.

"Ba-bagaimana cara Na-Naruto-Kun membawaku kesini?" tanya Hinata ragu

"Tentu dengan menggendongmu." jawab Naruto santai.

"N-Na-Naruto-Kun?!" cicit Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Hinata terus berfikir dengan cara apa Naruto membawa tubuhnya saat dia pingsan.

'Blush'

Saat ini yg merasa panas bukanlah wajah Hinata saja, namun seluruh tubuhnya ikut memanas karena pikirannya. Bayangkan, bagaimana cara Naruto untuk membawanya keruang Kesehatan selain dengan gaya 'Bridal Style'? Tak mungkin dengan cara lain, pasti Naruto menggunakan cara itu untuk membawa Hinata keruang Kesehatan.

'Dia terlihat cantik.' batin Naruto dalam hati dan mengembangkan seulas senyum di wajah berwarna tan itu. "Hinata-Chan! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Eh?! Y-yang m-mana N-Na-Naruto-Kun?!" tanya Hinata pura-pura lupa. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yg diberikan oleh Naruto tadi masih terngiang terus di telinga Hinata.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau sudah lupa, Hime!" seru Naruto atau tepatnya berbisik yg terus menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua hingga deru nafas dan degub jantung dapat didengar oleh masing-masing pemiliknya.

"N-Na-Naru..." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali setelah melihat Naruto semakin memangkas jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ingin menolak, namun apa daya, tubuh Hinata sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Sama seperti waktu didalam kelas saat naruto mengecup pipinya. Tak khayal, Hinata hanya memejamkan kedua mata amethystnya.

'Cup'

'Hangat'. Itulah rasa ciuman pertama bagi mereka. Ciuman yg mengantarkan rasa cinta, kasih sayang dan pengakuan. Ciuman sepihak yg dilakukan oleh Naruto namun berkesan di hati mereka berdua. Bukan karena paksaan, bukan karena ego, namun karena cinta kasih mereka berdua.

Awalnya hanya ciumam singkat diantara mereka yg hanya mementingkan cinta, kasih sayang dan pengakuan. Namun semua itu berubah saat Naruto meletakan tangannya pada tengkuk Hinata, memaksa tubuh sang gadis untuk terus melakukan hal yg dapat memabukan siapa saja.

"Nggh..." erang Hinata menolak karena Naruto terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto mulai kehilangan kendali. Saat ini yg dilakukan Naruto bukan hanya mencium, namun saat ini Naruto melumat dan mengulum bibir ranum milik Hinata. Beberapa saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, bertemu dan menempel seperti ada suatu perekat yg selalu ada di bibir mereka, Naruto mulai sadar dan melepas ciuman panas mereka.

"Mmppphhaaah... Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." suara napas memburu terdengar dari sang gadis yg tak mampu mengimbangi stamina dari sang pemuda.

"Go-gomen.." ucap Naruto terbata. "go-gomen sudah me-melakukan hal yg buruk." Naruto terus saja berucap maaf. Sekilas pandangan mereka bertemu. Kedua bola mata Blue Saphire bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Amethyst.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata melihat cahaya penyesalan di dalam kedua bola mata Blue Saphire itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, sang pemuda menunduk. Menutup mata Blue Saphire yg indah bagaikan samudera biru. Hinata tau pasti apa penyebabnya. Ya, memang dirinya yg menyebabkab kedua bola mata itu memancarkan cahaya penyesalan. Di saat kondisi seperti ini, di hati Hinata mulai ada rasa bersalah kepada pemuda yg dia sayangi.

"Me-mestinya aku tidak melakukan hal yg bodoh seperti tadi..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya "...ka-karena ku tau, ka-kau tidak mencintaiku..."

Sekejap mata yg indah seindah batu amthyst itu membulat. Dia. Ya, memang dia lah penyebab Naruto menjadi seorang yg penuh sesal. Rasa bersalah di hati Hinata semakin memuncak san semakin besar. Hinata yakin, bahwa dirinya lah yg sangat bersalah dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"...ma-maafkan aku Hinata-Chan..." belum sempat Hinata meperbaiki keadaan, Naruto telah berucap maaf kembali.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "...a-aku ingin ke kantin dahu... Mmmppphh.." belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan kalimat maaf, tangan Naruto ditarik Hinata dan bibirnya sudah disambar dahulu oleh Hinata.

"Mpphhhah.." suara akhir kecupan dari Hinata yg sontak hal itu membuat dirinya kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya, gadis bersurai indigo ini adalah gadis pemalu, gadis yg tak akan memulai permulaan sebelum orang lain memulainya. Namun kali ini beda, hanya disini, hanya dekat dengan Naruto, Hinata menjadi wanita sempurna, wanita yg berani, wanita yg tak akan menyerah walau mendapatkan rintangan yg sulit. Ya, hanya dekat dengan Naruto saja, itu semua sudah cukup.

"Hi-Hinata..." hanya kalimat itu yg hanya bisa terucap oleh bibir Naruto. Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yg terjadi.

Naruto masih dalam posisi kagetnya. Mata sedikit membulat, alis terangkat satu dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Memang sungguh tidak elit jika seorang Namikaze Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, itu adalah ekspresi terkonyol yg pernah naruto buat.

Kesekian kalinya, kedua mata dari mereka brtemu dalam suatu pandangan yg sulir diartikan. Kemudian Hinata menundukan wajahnya ke bawah. Dan Naruto juga masih dengan ekspresi wajah konyolnya.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?!" suara lembut bagaikan alunan musik yg di mainkan oleh para dewi membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Sekejab Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya supaya kembali seperti biasa saja. "Hm.., ada apa?!"

Hinata memberanikan diri mengadahkan pandangannya ke wajah pemuda di depannya. Entah untuk yg keberapa kalinya mata mereka bertemu pandang, Hinata mwmberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apakah Naruto-Kun marah dengan sikapku?" tanya Hinata takut jika Naruto marah.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, di mata Naruto muncul kilatan dan senyuman kecil di bibirnya atau tepatnya 'seringai'.

"Ya..." jawab naruto singkat dengan ekspresi dingin.

Wajah Hinata tertunduk lagi. Kali ini Hinata menganggap dirinya bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari siapa pun. Pasalnya dia mencium Naruto hanya untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi dari sisinya. Hinata menyesali perbuatan egoisnya tersebut dan hanya menunggu reaksi dari Naruto.

"...aku marah karena kau menciumku terlalu cepat Hime!" seketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Naruto. Hinata tersimpu saat Naruto tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"N-Naruto-Kun."

"Dan satu lagi..." Naruto menggatung kalimatnya lagi "...kau belom menjawab pertanyaanku yg tadi."

'...pertanyaan yg tadi...'

'...yg tadi...'

'...tadi...'

'Blush'

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah putih Hinata bak porselin terhiasi rona merah. Naruto tak habis pikir mengapa di matanya Hinata begitu cantik.

'Ternyata Hinata mirip dia... arrrrgghh sebenarnya apa yg kau pikirkan bodoh' umpat Naruto dalam Hati.

"Hey, bagaimana, mau atau tidak?!" tanya Naruto untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh?! I-i-iy-iy-iy..."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan ke kantin sa..."

"IYA NARUTO-KUN. AKU MAU!" teriak Hinata spontan dan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena dia tak sadar jika sudah melakukan hal itu di depan pemuda yg amat dia cintai.

Keadaan hening setelah Hinata berteriak. Hening, tak ada yg memulai percakapan. Ayolah, apakah hanya hal sepele seperti itu membuat mereka berdua untuk bungkam?

"Jadi..." Naruto memulai percakapan "...untuk hari pertama kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, kau mau apa dariku?"

"Se-sepasang ke-kekasih?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

'Blush'

Wajah Hinata semakin merah. Apakah Naruto tidak tau bahwa Hinata sudah lelah di goda terus olehnya?

"A-a-a-aku..."

"Iya?"

"I-i-ing-ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"I-i-ing..."

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N :

Chapter 4 UP. Bagi yg nungguin update dari fic ini (ngarep), terima kasih karena udah nungguin. Maaf jika saya meng-update fic ini terlalu lama, soalnya saya harus ngurusin data untuk masuk masuk ke-PTN (Perguruan Tinggi Negeri). Dan saya butuh bantuan dari para reader untuk masukan fic ini. Tanpa banyak bacot lansung saja ke sesi tanya jawab.

* * *

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

**angkerss.**

Lanjut_** pasti**_

ditunggu nextnya **_okeh_**

**Rama Dewanagari**

next... author _**okeh**_

**Misti Chan**

kurang panjang fanficnya T_T please lah chap depan panjangin, saya suka fic'a senpai.. _**ganbare ne okeh akan saya panjangin**_

**Namikaze Yuli**

Author, update-nya cepetan dong... aku penasaran sama naruto-nya. aku suka bgt klo chara naruto itu perfect kaya gini, apalagi klo hinata juga perfect :)

lajutkan author _ _**okeh**_

**natasia sato**

Naruto... ehm charming banget kayaknya ya?.. _**charming apa ya? serius, saya gak tau, heheheh**_

**liana**

hoho selamat pada authot yg lulus UN _**makasih**_  
btw aku juga baru lulus UN #gak ada yg naya  
karena author senggang jd boleh minta update cepat? **_update cepat sih bisa, tapi bikin ceritanya yg lama T_T_**

**Blue-Temple Of The King**

lanjutt aja _**okeh**_

**Guest**

Ternyata bgus juga. _**sebenernya cuma fic biasa aja kok**_

**Alvin**

Lemon? _** pasti**_

**MAGENZ**

Lanjutttttttttttt...! _**pasti**_

**JihanFitrina-chan**

Hehe gomen setelah saya ubrak abrik story favorit saya ternyata ga story nya tiba2 hilang dan saya lupa lg judul nya, gomen gomen ga bisa kasih link :D tp saya jujur loh saya udah pernah baca, kalau ga salah Naru membisikan 'kamu terlihat cantik hari ini' itu juga kalau ga salah, saya lupa bahasa nya tp inti nya gitu hehe :D pasti NaruHina jadian ! _**mungkin kamu bacanya di facebook kali, emang fic ini udah update disana dulu**_

Apa disini akan terjadi konflik rumit cinta segi tiga empat dan seterusnya,,, _**sebenernya konflik disini bukan konfliknya tokoh utama, tapi nanti kamu akan tau dengan sendirinya jika mengikuti alur dari fic ini.**_

* * *

dan terima kasih kepada :

semua yg mereview (maaf, gak disebutin satu persatu) dan semua silent reader (maaf juga, gak disebutin satu persatu)

Terima Kasih

_**Rubianto**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**~oOo~**

..."A-a-a-aku..."

"Iya?"

"I-i-ing-ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"I-i-ing..."...

**~oOo~**

Notification :

"lalalalal" = Perkataan yang diucapkan secara langsung (tanda petik double)

'lalalalal' = Perkataan dalam hati (tanda petik single)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate = T+ atau M (Gore, Lemon dll)

Pair = NaruHina

Warning

- Yang merasa masih kecil dilarang baca

- Abal

- AU

- Jelek

- Typo

- OOC

- OOT

- DLL

* * *

**My Heart**

**...**

'Kring.. Kring.. Kring'

Mereka berdua tersentak mendengar suara bel istirahat.

"Jadi, kau ingin apa Tsuma?!" tanya Naruto yg sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

'Blush'

Semburat merah di wajah Hinata semakin bertambah karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tsuma'. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"A-ano N-Naruto-Kun, su-sudah bel is-istirahat." ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan yg masih dalam keadaan wajah terhiasi semburat merah.

"Lalu..." Naruto menggangtung kalimatnya "...kau ingin apa?!"

Hinata bungkam dan menunduk dalam. Dalam hati kecilnya, sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin Naruto di sisinya setiap saat. Apakah itu egois? Tak apalah seorang Hinata Hyuuga bersikap egois sekali-kali. Mungkin juga, hanya kali ini saja sang putri keturunan Hyuuga itu egois. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, Naruto terus saja memperhatikannya. Naruto merasa gemas dengan sifat Hinata yg seperti ini, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menerkam Hinata saat ini juga.

"Tak apa..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yg membuat Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Naruto "...tak apa jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Aku akan ke kantin dulu untuk membeli minum."

Hinata kaget setengah mati. Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget. Pasalnya, saat di kelas tadi Shion mengajak Naruto untuk ke kantin dan dia menunggu di kantin. Apakah Naruto akan bertemu dengan Shion di kantin? Pikiran itu terus berulang-ulang menggantikan pemikiran Hinata yg sebelumnya. Hinata tak habis pikir, tadi Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya, tapi mengapa Naruto ingin ke kantin, apakah Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Shion. Hinata menunduk kembali dengan tubuh bergetar, kedua tangan meremas rok tanggung yg panjangnya selutut dan nafas sedikit terisak.

Naruto yg menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata, dia segera memikirkan dari perkataan sebelumnya. Setelah Naruto berfikir tentang perkataannya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat setelah menemukan perkataan sebelumnya, '...aku akan ke kantin dulu untuk membeli minum...'. Baka. Dia memang pantas disebut begitu.

Kemudian Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata. Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat memberikan satu kecupan singkat di pucuk kepala Hinata

"Kau tau, aku ingin membeli minum untuk kita berdua. Aku ke kantin tidak akan bersama Shion." ucap Naruto yg masih memeluk Hinata untuk memperbaiki suasana.

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto jauh lebih erat ingin merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yg diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Namun tidak dengan isakannya. Isakan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi yg mebuat Naruto bingung bukan kepalang. Naruto benar-benar tak tau mengatasi saat wanita menagis. Apa lagi yg menangis saat ini adalah kekasihnya, Hinata. Kekasih yg sangat Naruto sayangi.

"He-hey, ja-jangan menangis..." ucap Naruto panik sambil mengendorkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Hinata.

Hinata masih saja terisak. Tak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto yg mulai sangat panik. Naruto tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan Hinata. Akhirnya Naruto melakukan hal yg sangat tak terduga oleh Hinata.

'Cup'

Satu buah kecupan singkat di bibir Hinata setelah Naruto melepas pelukannya dan memegang dagu Hinata supaya Hinata tidak menunduk membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya dan bungkam dari tangis dan kata-kata.

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun?" gumam Hinata sambil menyentuh bibirnya yg tadi di kecup oleh Naruto menggunakan jari tangan.

"Itu hukuman bagi kau yg tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Kali ini wajah Hinata sangat merona. Bukan hanya semburat, namun sudah merah padam warna yg menghinggapi wajah Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kantin. Dan, aku tidak akan bersama Shion untuk pergi ke kantin." janji Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Jika kau tau Tsuma, aku hanya mencintaimu, tak ada orang lain yg aku cintai sebagai wanita selain kau, Tsuma." Gombal Naruto.

"I-iya, a-aku percaya Na-Naruto-Kun, ta-tapi jangan te-terlalu lama ke ka-kantinnya!"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyuman Hangat dan anggukan pelan. Hinata yakin dengan janji Naruto. Pasti Naruto tidak akan mengingkari janji yg telah ia buat.

Akhirnya Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hinata hanya memandangi punggung Naruto. 'Walaupun dari belakang Naruto tampan juga' gumam Hinata saat Naruto telah mencapai pintu keluar ruangan itu.

'Kriet'

Suara decitan pintu yg diiringi oleh senyuman hangat Naruto di depan pintu keluar untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersimpu malu.

'Bumm'

Suara debaman pintu yg pelan menandakan bahwa Naruto telah meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan dan tak lama setelah itu...

"Kyaaa... Naruto-Kun, kau tampan sekali Naruto-Kun. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Aku juga Naruto-Kun. Jadikan aku kekasihmu."

"Aku juga Naruto-Kun"

Hinata hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jeritan histeris dari balik pintu ruangan itu. Dia tau, bahwa Naruto hanya mencintainya. Hinata sangat yakin karena Naruto telah berjanji padanya. Ya, Hinata tau itu semua. Hinata pun merabahkan badannya kembali untuk menenangkan badannya dan sekaligus menunggu Naruto kembali dari kantin.

Lama.

Ya, memang lama. Hampir sekitar 10 menit-an Hinata menunggu tapi tetap tidak ada yg membuka pintu ruangan itu. 'Sebenarnya Naruto-Kun kemana? Apakah Naruto-Kun bertemu dengan Shion?' Hinata membuang perasangka buruk itu jauh-jauh. Dia yakin pasti Naruto tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

'Kriet'

Tak lama Hinata memikirkan Naruto, akhirnya ada yg membuka pintu ruangan itu. Hinata bangun dari posisi tidurnya digantikan dengan posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang yg kedua kakinya sengaja dibiarkan jatuh kelantai.

"Na-Naruto-Kun."

Hinata mengembangkan senyum melihat pintu ruangan itu mulai terbuka sedikit. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas rok tanggung yg di pakainya. Namun tak lama senyuman itu memudar. Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yg ada dibalik pintu ruangan itu.

"Hei Hina-Chan, apa kabar?!" suara bariton yg sangat familiar oleh Hinata "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hina-Chan?"

"Sa-Sasori-Kun?!" pekik Hinata terkejut.

"Iya, ini aku..." Sasori melihat keadaan dirinya "Memang ada apa? Apa aku berbeda?" tanya Sasori penuh tanda tanya dan menghampiri Hinata sembari duduk di samping kiri tubuh mungil milik Hinata.

"A-anoo, ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tenang dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Ow..." mulut Sasori membentuk huruf 'O' sembari melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata "...dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?!"

"A-ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja Sasori-Kun." terang Hinata singkat.

"Dan... Dimana orang yg membantumu itu?! Apakah dia kabur dari kewajibannya?!"

"A-a-anoo, di-di-dia..."

"Aku ada disini." suara bariton yg memotong perkataan Hinata dan juga mengiterupsi percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?!"

"Hei, Sasori..." Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang yg sedang di pakai oleh dua manusia untuk duduk bersama dan membawa kantung plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Sasori dengan seringai di bibir merahnya.

"Kantin." jawab Naruto singkat sembari menaruh kantung plastik di meja dekat dengan ranjang yg tadi untuk berbaring Hinata.

"Bukan untuk menemui seseorang?!" tanya Sasori dengan nada mengintimidasi dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ya, aku memang menemui seseorang." terang Naruto. Tangan Naruto mengepal menahan amarah akibat perlakuan Sasori yg memeluk bahu Hinata.

"Menemui seseorang?!" gumam Hinata pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Iya, Naruto memang menemui seseorang di 'kantin'." kata Sasori yg masih pandangan terpaku kepada Naruto dan dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'kantin'.

"Me-memang Na-Naruto-Kun bertemu de-dengan siapa?!" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Shion!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun." pekik Hinata kaget.

Seperti disambar petir di siang bolong, itu mungkin yg dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini. Hancur, hati Hinata sungguh hancur mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Sakit, sakit hati berulang kali Hinata rasakan setiap dia mengingat perkataan Naruto. Kecewa, perasaan Hinata tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dia kecewa setiap mengingat kejadian yg tak lebih dari 10 menit yg lalu. Di pelupuk mata Hinata sudah menggenang air mata yg siap kapan saja meluncur bebas keluar. Apakah ini namanya cinta, sayang, peduli, kasih dan...

"Shion menanyakan kabar Hinata..." lanjut Naruto. Matanya masih menatap Sasori tajam kemudian menatap Hinata sendu "...dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasori."

Hinata membelalakan matanya. Apa yg dikatakan Naruto, apa maksud dari semua ini, ada apa dengan Shion, mengapa Shion ingin bertemu dengan Sasori, sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Hinata. Hinata tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Bukankah Naruto mencintainya, tapi mengapa dia bertemu dengan Shion. Hinata tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Di dalam pikirannya hanya Naruto, Shion, dan cinta.

"Apakah itu benar, Namikaze?!" tanya Sasori dengan nada sinis.

"Cek saja. Dia ada di belakang halaman sekolah." jelas Naruto dengan wajah stoicknya yg masih meredam amarah.

"Baiklah."

Sasori bangun dari posisinya kemudian di dekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang milik Hinata sebelah kiri lalu menghirup aroma tubuh dari sang putri Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasori.

Naruto sungguh sangat geram dengan kelakuan Sasori kali ini. Amarah yg sejak tadi ditahan sudah mulai memuncak. Tak ada lagi alasan Naruto tidak bertindak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto melakukan hal yg sungguh berjiwa lelaki...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Chapter 5 UP. Hohohohohh, Author laknat balik lagi. Maaf ya updatenya lama, Author masih belom dapet PTN nih (Curcol). Okeh, chapter masih ini kurang panjang, nanti chapter 6 saya usahakan lebih panjang. Langsung saja ke kolom sesi tanya jawab.

* * *

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

**hyuuga sary chan**

next chap... **_okeh_**

**Guest**

Fuck for you :u _**really?**_  
So, childish! Your fict is boring. Make me feel so bored -_- _**don't read this fic**_

**Namikaze Yuli**

Penasaran bgt sma keinginan hinata itu apa. trs naruto itu bilang hinata mirip siapa? mirip shion? **_bukan shion, tapi nanti ada orang baru_**

Gomen ne, abisnya bnyk pertanyaan di otak saat baca chapter ini author :) _**tak apa, malu bertanya sesat dijalan**_

**antoni yamada**

salam kenal **_salam kenal juga_**  
lanjut Rubianto san _**okeh**_  
kalau bisa lemonnya di percepat _**saya usahakan**_  
hehehe# senyum mesum  
dan thanks _**okeh**_

**Zombie-NHL**

oke lanjut **_okeh_**

**Misti Chan**

Kira" hinata bakal bikin permintaan apa ya? XD **_ ditunggu aja_**  
Love it  
Lanjuut 0

**MAGENZ**

Lanjutttt...! **_okeh_**

LANJUT...  
ad gore ny ya *kowaii...  
Kapan? **_masih dipikirkan, hehehehh_**

Lanjut lagi...

**Blue-Temple Of The King**

ditunggu lanjutnya aja buat chap depan **_ okeh_**

**wafihidayatulloh**

Wah, fic-nya good banget, dah beberapa bulan nggak nemu fic genre romance yg sebagus nie. . . .  
D tunggu next chap-nya. . . ! **_okeh, terima kasih_**

-NHL-

**Melda Heartfillia**

wahaaaaa... udah gak tahan... jadi ingin nge review hehehehe  
ingin mujiiii... dan ingin bilang... Naru nya dan Hina nya cepat sekaliii jadian... aku tak menyangka huwahaa senangnyaa **_nanti konfliknya lebih banyak_**  
ne ne... rubianto-san boleh tau nama Fb nya hehehehe #ditendang-taktau malu **_okeh, "Fajar Eka (Rubianto)"_**

**angkerss. **

Terlalu singkat **_okeh saya tau itu, Y_Y. Maaf ya_**  
lanjut

ditunggu nextnya **_okeh_**

**Alvin**

Updatenya cepetan dong **_otak saya gakbis mikir cepet, maaf T_T_**

**JihanFitrina-chan**

Iyah mungkin author-san :D **_hahahah, tak apa, kalo ada lagi yang kurang paham, tanya lewat review atau lewat pm,_**

**natasia sato**

Oh fresh graduate ya? Omedetou :) **_terima kasih_**  
'ternyata Hinata mirip dia...' kayaknya gue tau konfliknya. Masa lalu...? Entahlah... **_nah... liat saja nanti hehehehh_**

**nanaleo099**

Next **_okeh_**

**Guest**

Lanjut authorsan..  
sebaiknya kata "yg" diganti "yang" **_okeh, chapter depan saya akan ubah_**

* * *

dan terima kasih kepada :

semua silent reader (maaf, tidak disebutkan satu persatu)

Terima Kasih

_**Rubianto**_


End file.
